Maria Sanchez
Maria Sanchez was a maid in the hotel that the Terris family was staying in. Season 1 Billete de Magia: Teresa holds Maria at gunpoint and forces her to trade clothes with her, tying her up with a telephone wire. Teresa uses her clothing and maid's cart to sneak into Talky John's hotel room. Teresa returns to the hotel room that she left Maria in, only to find that Maria is not where she left her. Maria is in the bathroom, attempting to cut her ties with a broken piece of glass. Maria's wrists and hands are bloody from the efforts. When she sees Teresa, she begs her not to kill her; her brother has already been murdered by the cartels. Teresa gets a towel and reassures her that she's not going to kill her if she just listens. Coge Todo lo Que Puede Llevar: Teresa pushes into Maria's apartment and Maria begins to beg for her life, believing that Teresa is there to kill her. Her son, Angel, holds a knife to Teresa's throat. Teresa tells them that they're in danger and that they need to go. Maria cries because she hasn't said anything and she doesn't want to go back to Mexico, because she left Durango to build a life for her son away from all of this. She gives her cat to a little girl in the complex before she leaves. In the car, Teresa offers her a wad of cash, and Maria tells her that she doesn't want her money. Teresa takes them to the church to ask Father Ramon to help them get to Mexico. Using information that Father Ramon gives them, Teresa takes the Sanchezes and the Parras to an airplane hanger in the Laredo border town. The people there reveal a ladder that leads down to a tunnel to Mexico. Maria, her son, and Teresa all descend the ladder and enter the tunnel. Maria tells Teresa that she'll never forgive her for this. Esta Cosa Que Es Nuestra In the tunnel, Maria makes it clear that she's angry with Teresa and that she doesn't want her help. Teresa says that she knows they won't forgive her, but she wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't help them. After exiting the tunnel, Maria immediately asks where Manny is, running down a hallway and into his arms. Teresa is followed down the hall by a man who removes his gun as he stalks her. After Maria and Angel exchange hugs with their family, Manny and his friends cock their guns at Teresa. Maria tries to protect Teresa, saying that they can leave and Teresa isn't going to cause any problems. Teresa points out that she told Maria to call him and that she's just trying to save her. It looks like Teresa is going to be let go, but then a man clamps a green rag over her face and it fades to black. Maria's father, Alberto, enters the kitchen and demands to know who Teresa is working for, threatening to torture her with a chainsaw. Teresa admits that she works with Camila Vargas, but they don't know that she brought them to Mexico. Maria stands up for Teresa. It is enough to make her father leave the room. Alberto decides that they have to kill Teresa. Maria is still begging for her life, but her brother doesn't concede either. The brother says that "these people are savages." Alberto commands Teresa to get up. Maria pushes through the men with a knife, which she uses to cut Teresa from her bonds. She tells Teresa that her father wasn't always this way, that he used to be a Federale, but loss can change a lot of things. I know. Maria asks what she's lost. Everything. ''Maria sets her mouth and says that she will deal with her father. Teresa escapes the house with the help of Angel Sanchez. Quotes * ''Loss can change a lot of things. -Maria Sanchez Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Sanchez family Category:Maria Sanchez Category:Female Characters